Auburn
by ParvatiPadma
Summary: It is the year 2000; Ron and Ginny are helping Professor Lupin with his research at The Wanderers' Hotel in tibet. Ginny is finding it difficult to get over Harry when Daniel appears... Some of you may recognise him.


auburn

  
A/N Just a short story to ease exam revision.  
  
This is set in the Year 2000 so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Daniel would be 20 and Ginny would be 19.  
  


Auburn  


  
The two young men surveyed each other, cautiously. They were both fairly similar, being of the same age with fiery red hair. However one was tall and freckly, whereas the other was short and had a pale complexion.  
  
Ron Weasley, said the first, offering his hand and breaking the silence. The other shook it and was about to reply when the door was swung open and Ron's younger sister entered.  
she said, uncertainly.  
This is my sister Ginny, introduced Ron. Gin, this is...  
  
What can we do for you, Daniel? smiled Ginny.   
Daniel cleared his throat. I'm looking for Professor Lupin. I was told he'd be here. Ginny moved closer to Ron. Daniel's voice betrayed he was American, his cautiousness showed he was to be wary of. Could the werewolf hunter be this young, attractive man?  
Ron clasped Ginny's hand. Who directed you here? asked Ron, in a bold voice. What makes you think he's in Tibet?  
A wizard told me... can't remember his name very well. He used the word wizard as though it was fresh material, as though he had not used it often. Ron's squeeze on Ginny's hand told her that even a muggle could be sent to harm Remus.  
Oh I remember... yeah his name was Snape, or something like that... Ron's grip on Ginny's hand loosened, but Ginny knew from years of experience that names alone meant nothing. I've got a letter from him, Daniel continued, sensing their unease. He pulled it out of his backpack, unfolded it and handed it to Ron.   
_Parchment, well that's something, _thought Ron. He recognised Severus Snape's hand although this time it was not writing This is utter rubbish Weasley, Grade F. He tapped the piece of paper with his wand and muttered _   
_The letter merely formed the words   
Ron smiled, and let go of Ginny's hand.   
That's all you have to do? asked Daniel amused.  
So you are a Muggle then? replied Ron, answering a question with a question.  
Well that's what Snape called me. But I mean, my - my friend's a witch and she always has to say lots of Latin stuff... why d'you get away with one word?  
She probably does wandless magic, said Ginny, speaking up. That requires more work in substitution for the wand. I take it your friend is a dabbler, neither a muggle nor a witch but one who seeks power through the arts?  
Daniel shrugged. I guess so.  
We'll take you to Lupin now, said Ron, looking at his sister with minor alarm: she was staring at the newcomer in a way she had only ever reserved for two people; Tom Riddle and Harry Potter.  
  
*  
Ginny watched Professor Lupin unfold the letter in front of him, screen it and look up at his guest. You've come to the right place, he said, smiling. Would you like this meeting to begin in private?  
Ron and Ginny rose to leave, but Daniel held out a hand and stopped them. It's ok - if you're not too busy, could you stay?  
Ron looked apologetic. I'm afraid I have to leave... We're expecting another guest. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind staying though. He glanced at his sister who had seemed to have caught Daniel's infectious grin and Ginny retook her seat.   
The door shut behind them, and Ginny was left to admire Lupin's office for the millionth time.   
How and when were you first bitten? asked Lupin, trying not to be too blunt. Ginny stopped her mouth from falling open, just in time. Lupin couldn't be talking about a _werewolf _bite, could he? Ginny was aware from years of knowing Lupin (first as her teacher, then as her friend and now as the owner of the Hotel of the Wanderers) that werewolves were only dangerous for three days out of the mont, sort of like when Ginny was on her period. Still, she could not help feeling unease at the fact that the man seated next to her was a werewolf.   
Daniel shifted awkwardly in his seat. It was obvious he was not used to talking about his lycanthropy. My ant and uncle... (Ginny smiled fleetingly at the American pronunciation of ) They kinda looked after me when I was young. By the time I went to High school I lived by myself. He paused at the look on Ginny's face and clarified, I was fifteen. The system's sorta different here, I think.  
Go on, encouraged Professor Lupin.  
It's kind of a long story. My two year old cousin - well he was two then, I was eighteen - bit my finger. He stopped. I guess it's not that long.  
And how did your cousin contract lycanthropy? asked Lupin, looking understanding.  
Uncle Ken always thought it was some kid from the nursery, but they never found out exactly.  
And what precautions did you take when you were active? Lupin continued. Hi s quick-quill was flowing in the background.  
A friend of mine got chains and a cage, replied Daniel simply. I was chained up at night.  
Oh I see, so you're only a nocturnal wolf? asked Lupin, interested.  
You mean there are some poor guys who have to be a wolf for the full three days? asked Daniel, astonished.  
Yes, I'm one of those poor guys,' replied Lupin, smiling.  
I'm sorry... I didn't mean any offence... Lupin waved his hand.  
It's nothing. I too, got my bite when I was very young. During my active days at school I had to be locked up in a hut - similar to your situation. There was no cure.  
There is now? asked Daniel, perking his ears up. Ginny and Lupin nodded.   
Wolfsbane potion. To begin with, I curled up a harmless wolf and went to sleep. Now, it's much advanced. If I am not triggered, then I do not change at all.  
quizzed Daniel, confused.   
Ginny had not spoken for a while. Very few things set you off, she explained. But when you _are_ set off, it's extremely dangerous for those around you. It's rarely administered to temperous people because of their bad temper.  
But you seem a pretty easy going young man, so that shouldn't be a problem, smiled Lupin.  
Daniel started to smile. So what happens now? he asked.  
Well, you'll have to fill in some forms, then we'll take some blood test to see if you're compatible and after that we'll start the training.  
How long'll that take? asked Daniel, his brow furrowing.  
At least three months -   
Three months? thundered Daniel.   
Lupin sighed, We need to see how you'll react with the treatment on your active days. We need at least three occasions to experiment.  
Daniel let out a deep breath slowly. Well, if it's the only way...  
It'll only be once in your life, said Ginny, finding herself wanting him to stay. And then you'll be free.  
Daniel was shaking his head. I don't know... I mean, I'm half way through my freshman year at Uni.  
Lupin spread his hands. That's the best I can offer you. It's that or chains.  
Daniel appeared to be visualising someone in front of him. It's for you... it's all for you. he muttered under his breath. I'll do it, he said in a louder voice. I'll withdraw out of Uni, I can always take up the course next year.  
Lupin looked satisfied. Ginny will take you to your room. Welcome to The Wanderers' Hotel.  
*  
  
Ginny knocked once and entered, hoping (out of duty) that Daniel was not getting changed. She was relieved (if a little disappointed) to find that he was fully dressed, sitting upright on his bed strumming a guitar which had Sweet J written across it.  
he said.  
said Ginny awkwardly. Dinner'll be ready in about half an hour.  
he replied, giving her a fleeting smile.  
You don't say much, do you? asked Ginny, desperate for a reason to stay. Daniel shrugged and continued strumming. Do you play in a band? she asked, trying to sound casual. She thought he would not, because her experience with music told her that he was a bad player - even for a manual one.  
he answered. Ginny supposed she had better ask a question that required more than a yes or no for answer. Your friend - the witch - how long had she been dabbling? Daniel, sighed, put down his guitar and looked up. About two years. Look, I don't mean to sound unfriendly, but I had a long flight so if you wouldn't mind...  
Ginny was a little over-cheerful. No, of course I don't mind. I have to do this with all the guests, you understand, that's all... She got up. As she left she waved her wand and played the G chord on the guitar that Daniel had been longing to play.   
  
*  
How did you do that? asked Daniel immediately, upon entering the dining hall. Ginny had been expecting something of the sort. We learned it in Sixth Year. She indicated for him to sit down. Magical Music.  
God, they taught you that at school? He muttered under his breath that his friend would love to have been educated there.  
Was that her name? asked Ginny. Daniel realised he had given it away.  
he said.   
She's more than your friend, isn't she? asked Ginny, rather bluntly.  
asked Daniel, taken aback.   
Where you going out or something? she continued. I have a talent for telepathy. Picked it up when I left school. It was really Harry's gift but... She shook her head. That's another story.  
Daniel laughed. Go on then, he challenged. Read my mind.  
Ginny put down her knife and fork. You asked for it, she sighed and put her hands around his head.   
Daniel next felt every single memory of the one he loved spinning around his mind.   
You first saw her at a fancy-dress party. She was an eskimo. You almost ran her over with your van. You met her on Careers' Week. Your first word was...  
finished Daniel hoarsely. He had yanked his head away from her hands and was staring at her in shock. How much more do you know?  
I didn't take any more, she replied calmly.  
Daniel picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. Apart from reading peoples' minds, what else is there to do round here?  
  
*   
Those months seemed to slip by Ginny more quickly than sand stealing through an hourglass. She spent the chief of her day with Daniel and Professor Lupin, acting as the doctor's assistant. On one of those days, about a month after Daniel's arrival, he took the opportunity to say Not to be cliche, but what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?  
Ginny shrugged. Ron was a year ahead of me at school. I followed him out here - been here for a year and a half now.  
There's more to it than that, encouraged Daniel.   
Ginny sighed and admitted to herself more than to him that there was. I suppose it was to get away from Harry.  
Wasn't he your brother's friend? quizzed Daniel. Ginny nodded.  
He was also my Mum and Dad's seventh son. He used to stay with Ron every summer. When Ron came to Tibet, the tradition sort of continued - in training to be an Auror (evil wizard hunter) he needed to be near Ottery St. Catchpole which was where we live. He lived there permanently - even had Ron's old room.  
So what was up with that? You didn't like him?  
I did, sighed Ginny, not quite believing him. That was the problem. Daniel still looked confused, so Ginny was forced to continue. He was always Harry Potter, boy wizard extraordinaire. Someone that was untouchable. And then he turned up as the boy on the train, Ron's best friend, the youngest Quidditch Seeker (oh I'll explain later) in a century. I had a huge crush on him. And then - and then he just went and fucked everything up.  
Taking her words at face value, Daniel's eyes grew wide. You slept with him?  
No. He saved my life.  
Daniel tried to look as if he understood, but Ginny could tell he was still baffled. From then on, I loved him, she continued. Or at least, it grew into love.  
And nothing ever happened?  
Ginny shook her head resolutely. There were loads of other girls he liked, but he always went for the wrong type -   
What you mean they weren't cute red-heads like yourself? asked Daniel snidely. Ginny caught herself just in time. That's not what I meant! (Had Daniel just called her ?) I mean, there was Cho - I think she was the first. Pretty Chinese girl, but had her head in the clouds. Harry never saved her boyfriend and she never really got over Cedric... And he was always on-off with Hermione, which was awkward because Ron liked her too...  
Sounds like a right Alexander Lavelle... muttered Daniel.  
asked Ginny intrigued.   
My girlfriend. She was always after her best friend, who she'd grown up with. He always went for the wrong type. Always. He never saw what was right in front of his eyes. And she waited and waited...  
Did she get over him? asked Ginny. Daniel nodded.   
She met me, he replied simply.   
And you've never felt like a replacement?  
I did to begin with. And then she learned to love me. He paused, tilted his head and looked at Ginny from a different angle. You remind me of her in a way... he said carelessly. Ginny laughed. Was she a cute red-head too? To her surprise Daniel nodded. In fact you remind me of her a lot... His hand moved towards her and began stroking her hair. You have her hair, her smile... her smell... her intelligence, her zest for life... you have her lips.  
This is it, thought Ginny, as Daniel's hand moved up to finger her lips. He's going to kiss me.  
  
And then -   
  
God I can't wait until I see her again.  
  
*  
  
Congratulations, Daniel, smiled Lupin. It's all over, you're compatible. As long as you keep taking the Wolfsbane potion you should be fine.  
grinned Daniel. Thanks for everything. Lupin shook his hand warmly. It's been a pleasure to have you, as I'm sure Ron and Ginny would agree.  
Ginny could not agree enough: she was only pained that he was leaving. Hope to see you soon, grinned Ron, clapping a hand on his back. Lupin and Ron exchanged a look and left them to it.  
If you're ever passing through California... he began.  
Same goes of the Burrow, she replied.  
Good I'd like to meet Harry, he said.   
I'd like to meet your friends too, she said.   
He pecked her on the cheek, in a friendly manner. Though she felt there was more in their embrace than he let on, she knew he was comparing her to his girlfriend, as she was comparing him to Harry.  
Good Luck, she said.  
With this, he replied, tapping the potion. I shouldn't need it. They hugged again and he left.  
  
Ginny went through to where Ron was sitting, trying to look cheerful. He caught on though; he always did. I dunno Gin, he sighed. Why d'you always fall for the wrong guy?  
He might have been the right guy, she snapped. He liked me, didn't he?  
He had a girlfriend though, admonished Ron.   
Yeah, I suppose so, said Ginny sulkily.  
Well better put his name in the book, said Ron. Pen poised, he asked What was his surname?  
Osbourne, Daniel Osbourne.  
Ron's brow furrowed. How do you spell that?  
Just write Oz: everyone does.  
  
*  
  
A/N: So that's where he went to! (For Buffy viewers, I have only seen the end of Series Four if Oz comes back in Series Five or anything.) Parting of the Twain will be a while, sorry, I have important exams on (equivalent of O.W.L.s.)


End file.
